With the increasing use of portable electronic devices (such as smart phones, tablets, and notebooks), wireless communication technologies for portable electronic devices have become more important in recent years. However, due to the emphasis on product miniaturization in recent years, the space in a notebook that had been able to accommodate two antennas has been greatly reduced. With a reduced installation space, when two antennas are disposed adjacent to each other, they will interfere with each other, and the features of the original antenna design will be compromised.
Therefore, it is important to design an antenna structure which improves the isolation between two antennas and reduces the mutual interference therebetween while retaining their original characteristics so as to overcome the above difficulties.